Mark Leung
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = The Crow | franchise = The Crow | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Chinatown, New York City, New York | known relatives = Anita Leung Annabelle Leung Katherine Leung | status = | born = | died = 1997 | 1st appearance = ''The Crow: Waking Nightmares'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Mark Leung is a fictional law-enforcement officer and resurrected spirit, and a main character in The Crow multimedia franchise. He appeared in the 1997-1998 comic book limited series, The Crow: Waking Nightmares. Overview As a detective for the NYPD, Mark Leung worked undercover in the Triads of Chinatown. Members of the Triad discovered his identity and had him killed, along with his wife Anita. The spirit of The Crow resurrected Mark Leung so that he could avenge their deaths, as well as save his still-living twin daughters from being sold into human trafficking. Biography Chinatown .]] Mark Leung was born in Hong Kong. When he was ten-years-old, his family moved to the United States and lived in New York City where he grew up in the Chinatown district. He married a woman named Anita and had two twin daughters, Katherine and Annabelle. Mark became a police detective for the New York City Police Department and was partnered with Caitlin Murphy for over five years. Mark's lineage made him the ideal person to look into crimes involving the Asian Triads. Whereas most people in Chinatown refused to talk to cops, they would however talk to Mark. This gave him inroads into the organization's criminal underpinnings. Mark's work into Triad operations put him in the cross-hairs of a crime boss elder named Ko Yun Liu. Among his various enterprises, Ko Yun Liu was involved in the sex trade and human trafficking, though the majority of this sort of business was conducted through his son, Little Ko. Mark trailed one of Little Ko's sellers to Kelly's Chophouse, where he was negotiating a sale with wealthy American businessman named Arthur Meserve. A firefight broke out, and Mark killed the Triad dealer. Most witnesses refused to place Meserve at the scene. Little Ko sought retribution. He had his people break into the Leung home where he held onto Mark, while others raped and murdered his wife before his eyes. Little Ko's enforcer, Mister Xin, then stabbed Mark and cut out his heart. His children were abducted and taken to a safe-house in the Bronx awaiting to be sold. The Crow: Waking Nightmares 1 Resurrection Mark was resurrected body and soul by the power of a mystical crow. He was afforded the opportunity to avenge his own death, as well as that of his wife, Anita. Mark's mission of vengeance also included saving his daughters from the Triads, though the crow dismissed this as a priority, as they were still alive. The crow guided him across the city rooftops, leading him to The Dragon Restaurant, which was run by Little Ko. Mark fought against several gunmen, throwing one from the window, until Ko Yun Liu entered the room. He admonished his son for failing to kill Mark the first time, then ordered his men to finish the job. They shot Mark multiple times, but as a Resurrected, he simply got up and fought back. After killing several henchmen, he leveled his gun at Little Ko's face and asked about his daughters. After Little Ko said that he had nothing to do with their abduction, that it was Mister Xin, Mark shot him in the face. Mark returned to his home, which was still sealed off with crime scene tape. He donned fresh attire and put the ritualistic markings of The Crow upon his face. He was now ready to finish the job that he had started. The Crow: Waking Nightmares 1 Notes & Trivia * Appearances * The Crow: Waking Nightmares 1 * The Crow: Waking Nightmares 2 * The Crow: Waking Nightmares 3 * The Crow: Waking Nightmares 4 See also External Links * * * The Crow: Waking Nightmares at The Crow Wiki * References ---- Category:1997 character deaths Category:Law Enforcement Category:Detectives Category:Characters who are stabbed to death